Morte Lumina
by Wolf's Dark Rose Angel
Summary: "It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." ― André Gide, Autumn Leaves. Will he accept her and everything she is and stands for? Or will he reject her and leave her to a world that has gone to hell. oc, daryl/oc, dixon/oc
1. Funny Guys

**This world has gone to hell…and unfortunately, my sisters have gone missing with it. Right now, I know that my parents are okay and are most likely helping as many people as possible, but my sisters were on a trip to Atlanta to see some friends when they were separated. At least that is what my sister told me before we lost contact. So I packed up and headed out to find the both of them. Starting with Atlanta.**

** My name is Dea Venatu Custos. My family calls me Vena, but I prefer Dea. My sisters are Angelus Parva Custos and Paulo Stella Custos. Angelus is my youngest sister and we call her Angie. She is 12 years old, blond, and a spit fire little girl. Paulo is the middle child and we call her Stella. She is 16, also blond, and the most stubborn and selfish person one could ever meet. **

**Me. Well I look to be 25 and have been surviving this world on my own since the outbreak started. Everyone says that I look like my mother, but I don't see it. My eyes are a deep purple that scare the living shit out of anyone if I give them the death glare. Recently this heat has started to tan my normally rosy skin. I have had no shower since the outbreak, so my hair is all clotted, disgusting, and no longer its normal color. The car I just jacked broke down. My only hope is for this little house to have something that I can use. **

**Front yard is littered with junk and scrap metal that appear to have been just thrown about. I drop my bags filled with clothes, food, weapons, etc. on the ground while grabbing my military issued K-bar. The scent of dried blood and decay is in the air. Extreme caution is used as I make my way to the front door. Once there, the smell becomes stronger, but I do not hear the movement of the Dead nor can I smell their scent. The Dead have a special odor that I associate with them. I peer into the window and see the source of the dried blood I had smelled. The couple who lived here had taken it upon themselves to opt out with bullets to their heads. I'm glad they took out their brains or I would have had to deal with two Dead. There was a rustle coming from the back. Instead of sneaking around the side of the house, I jump and grab the roof pulling myself up. The shingles make little noise as I race to see what is in the back. **

**Damn! I left my compact bow with my pack! If it is the Dead, I have two options: run back and get out of here or take out the ones in the back. As the distance closed between the back, and me I could see two figures. One is taller with a sheriff uniform and the other is petite with black clothing. They don't stumble around like Dead do, but one can never be sure. **

"**Hey" I call. **

"**SHIT!" the petite one screams while turning around and firing a couple shots in my direction. She has no skills with a gun because I didn't move and not one bullet came close to me. Five wasted bullets later, the idiot stops.**

"**Are you done?" I ask. This person has no clue how to defend herself. I can just tell by the way she holds herself and shoots that small gun of hers. "How have you survived this whole thing?" The ground is only a few feet away from the roof and with a simple jump; I am on the ground walking towards the two people. **

**The one in the sheriff uniform looks to be in his mid-thirties to late 30's, Caucasian, slim, with dark brown wavy hair hidden under a US Cavalry/Sheriff's hat, and facial stubble. He is carrying a few packs and a bunch load of guns. **

**The little kid is 5'0, black choppy hair that appears long in the front and shortens in the back, brown eyes, with all black Punk/rock fashion, and Caucasian too. She is only carrying one small pack and one small handgun that she clearly cannot handle. **

"**What….." "Who…." Both the sheriff and I started but stopped before our words become too jumbled. "You go first" I nodded to the sheriff.**

"**Who are you and why were on the roof?" While he asked his question, I could see two horses staring at us. I turn back to the man. **

"**My name is Dea. I was obviously on the roof because it is a safer position to be in if one is looking out for enemies. It is the advantage point. Now your turn. What are you two doing here with a shit load of guns and it seems that one of you can't shot to save your life." The punk girl turns sheepish and turns away when my stare catches her eyes. "It has been awhile since I last saw humans. Where are the two of you headed?"**

"**Atlanta" says the kid before the sheriff could stop her.**

"**Funny. I'm heading that way as well." The sheriff's interest, but also caution immediately went into over drive.**

"**We too are headed that way. We are just having a few problems. Our car broke down a few miles back. The house was here and the owners are dead, so we thought we would borrow them, but…."**

"**The two of you don't know a lot about animals do you?" Both shook their heads. "Then I'll help. My car ran out of fuel a few miles back too. Along with the fact, I am headed the same way as you guys."**

"**Your help would be much appreciated," said the sheriff. "My name is Rick Grimes. This here is Raven (Ray) Brooks." The kid just glared at me.**

**I pointed my small gun at her. "If I am going to be riding with you short-stuff then you will learn how to properly shot that gun. I don't want a bullet in my back later just because you cannot aim right. Now let me just grab my bags and then I will show you the right way to wrangle up those horses." Dirt crunched under my feet as I made my way back to the front yard. Luckily, nothing is missing from my bag as I grab it. I could hear hushed voices talking, but I could make what they were saying.**

"**Rick, why are we going to trust this bitch?! She doesn't seem like a person we can trust. Plus she insulted me with that talk of me not knowing how to shoot or being small!" Short-stuff seems to have a temper on her. I know I'm going to like her once she can better defend herself. **

"**Raven, I trusted you just as easily. Plus, this will benefit us greatly. This woman can help and you need to learn how to properly shot that handgun. I can't teach you while on horseback. Also, she said she could easily round-up the horses and saddle them. It has been years since I was last on a horse and I doubt you know. We need her."**

**At that moment, I decided I would reveal myself. "Are you guys done with talking about me cause I would like to go." Both just looked at each other before nodding their heads. "Okay then. Watch my stuff while I get the horses set up." I drop my bags to the ground as I march over to the horses. They backed away before coming forward and sniffing the hand I had outstretched for them to smell. "That's it good boys. I am going to get you out of here." These horses are both quarter horses. One is a dusty brown with white stocking and a white strip down its forehead. The other is the same. Once both got use to my scent, I quickly got them saddled up and ready to go. "Okay, Rick and Short-Stuff, you both get one horse and I will take the other. I have more stuff then you two." I help both onto their horse before quickly jumping on my own. **

"**Let's go. Easy boy not too fast!" One could easily see that Rick had not been on a horse in a while and Short-stuff has never been on one before with the way she is clutches onto Rick for dear life. I cluck my horse into a trot as Rick's horse follows. Being on this horse brings back such wonderful memories. **

"**Short-stuff!" She turns a little while still holding on to Rick. "Lessons start now!"**

"**WHAT THE FUCK! YOU BITCH!"**

**I merely laugh. These guys are funny. **


	2. Dead City

Ch. 2

We arrived on the highway that leads into the city. In the distance, Atlanta is gray and lifeless. Makes one wonder what could be in there? Rick moves our horse on toward the gray city and a sense of dread over comes me, causing my horse to stop and fidget. The sense of something horrible and death cloak the gray site before us. It stops me in my tracks.

"Hey, are you okay?" I look to Rick and Raven and see they are stopped a few feet in front of me. Worry clouds their faces. Worry for me. When was the last time anyone ever worried about me? I nod my head. "Then hurry up! I have to pay you back for the lessons don't I?!" Raven says. That girl is a pain in my ass.

"Yeah, Yeah. But until you can shoot a can in air and keep it in the air longer than me, you won't stand a chance." Kicking my horse, we head into Atlanta. The roads were deserted. Nothing. No living. No dead. Weeds have grown between the cracks in the road; some are almost two feet high. Trash litters the ground: paper, plastic, tires, orange barrels. Buildings appear to be empty and I do not want to find out if they are or not, but if one of my sisters is here, they would be hiding in one of these buildings. I will look in every last one if I have to.

We move farther into the city, things keep looking worse and worse. Abandoned cars, tanks, and other vehicles are everywhere. The streets are empty even from the dead. Maybe I was wrong, but this feeling on dread has not left me. We round the corner and I stop my horse.

"Guys" Rick and Raven turn to face me while slowing down. "This is where we separate. I have to look for my sisters and if I know them, they will be hiding in one of these buildings."

"But….." Rick stops Raven before she can say anything.

"Okay. I hope you have luck in finding them."

"The same goes to you Rick. Watch over short-stuff here. Even though she can somewhat shoot now, does not mean that she is some pro sniper. Take care." With that, I move my horse to the left and head down the street.

"DEA! Don't die okay! I expect a rematch sometime soon." Yells Raven while waving her arms in the air like a crazy person.

I smirk over my shoulder. "Like you could ever bet me."

Raven sticks out her tongue at me with closed eyes. "WHAT EVER! BITCH!"

My horse continues as does theirs. All along the road, more trash is seen. Time goes by and I cannot sense any of my sisters in this neighborhood. They are either not here or masking themselves. I can still sense Rick and Raven about 3 blocks to the right of my current location. Suddenly my horse starts to panic. Looking up I can see a few dead are heading in the direction of Rick and Raven. Not two seconds later, gunshots and Raven screaming is heard throughout the city. My horse panics, rears up and drops me on the ground then runs off.

"That stupid short-stuff. I am going to flay her alive when I find her." The main streets are filling with the dead and are no longer safe, so I take the alleys to get there in time to see Rick and Raven crawl into a tank. A minute later, a gunshot echoes from the tank as Rick opens the top hatch.

Dead are everywhere.

They are feasting mostly on the horse, but also trying to get at the tank. Two stumble towards me and I quickly dispose of them with my knife. What can I do? I can't take out this many dead. They need a distraction, but what? Then it hits me.

One single shot reverberates throughout the air. Black blood splatters on the ground. Every dead stops and turn towards there new dinner.

Me.

Let the chase begin.

Run. Run. Run. This was all I was thinking as I ran down the streets of Atlanta. Moans and groans of the hungry dead follows me. I know that I did not distract all of them, but hopefully enough to allow Rick and Raven to run. One foot connected with the floor then another. I could not keep this up. If I were running just a straight shot down the road, there would not be much problem of me tiring, but because of all the trash, debris and dead, my stamina is quickly fading. Ahead, the Dead block the whole street. An alley to my left is my only hope. Running down it, I take a quick look behind me to see hundreds of dead chasing after me.

SMACK.

I ran in to a wall. It's a dead end.

If Short-stuff saw this, she would be laughing her ass off.

Landing on my ass, I look above me and see my only hope of surviving this…a fire escape. But, I have to get to it before the herd comes any closer and without having the ladder drop low enough for the dead to reach it. To my right is another saving grace. A dumpster. Quickly I shove the dumpster in the path of the horde, climb on then kick off only to barely miss the first rug and almost come face-to-face with the wall. At the last second, I kick off the wall back to the ladder and grab it with both hands. Luckily, the metal is so rusted that it does not even move an inch. All my strength is used to pull me up and over. A moment is all it takes to catch my breath before I am running to roof to see what has become of Rick and Raven.

Once at the top, I see that I have travelled a good 6 or so blocks away from them. I can see in the distance figures running around on the roof. They look to be in some sort of fight. My pupils expand and the irises change to gold. Everything become enhanced and I can see that a man is beating the crap out of Rick before grabbing Raven and shoving a gun at her head while molesting her with his other hand. No one and I mean NO ONE does that to any women, especially Short-stuff, with me around. Quickly, I secure the building. Dropping my things to the ground, my sniper rifle is loaded up and aiming for that man's right hand with the gun. Normally, one would not be able to shoot from this distance, but I am not normal.

One shot is all it takes for this man to be on the floor cussing is mouth off.

Rick and some black guy tackle him. Both look in my direction to see me waving like a crazy person. I know that even with shouting we would not be able to hear each other. Clanking, moans, and scratching turns my attention to the roof door. It looks like it is time for me to go. Grabbing my stuff, I can see on the ground that the alley is still loaded with dead. There is only one way off this roof. Taking a running start, my boots crunch against the gravel of the roof. Halfway to the edge, the door bursts open and dozens of dead begin to fill the roof and chase after me. One comes close enough to touch my bag before I reach the edge and push off. For two seconds, but feels like hours, I am flying. The wind is in my hair. There is nothing to worry or care about. Then reality comes crashing back as I land on the next roof. Now I am jumping roof to roof getting closer to the others.

During one flight, a heavy rain begins. Looking at the street below, I can see Rick and some guy covered in black goo in the middle of a horde. They are trying to get to a fenced off area. Unfortunately, the dead smell them before they can make it. Taking out my rifle, I shot one dead at a time. If anyone got close enough, their brains were quickly placed on the floor. They got to a truck safely and barely made it. I had to save the other guy when a dead got to close for comfort. I thought they would be driving back to the store, but instead they are driving away. Was I wrong for trusting Rick? Is he really going to leave Raven and the others here by themselves? I don't care about me. I can take care of myself, but the others don't look like they can.

Because I used this spot as stop to shoot up some dead, it is no longer safe. My rifle is shouldered and I am off running again. The roof where the others are located is only five buildings away. The next roof is about 6 feet away from the edge of my current roof's edge. This one will be a little more tricky because of the downpour that just occurred and that the roof in made out of concrete.

I move to the opposite side and take a running start. Already, I know that something bad is going to happen, but it is too late. I reach the edge and push off as I have done before. My foot slips on the edge and I am falling. The ground is rushing towards me. Getting closer and closer, when I see what seems to be my saving grace today….fire escape. As I fall towards the fire escape, all I can think is damn this is going to hurt. At the last second, my hand shoots out and latches onto the rail of the fire escape, but I slip and land stomach first on the rail beneath me. Struggling over the rail, I make my way up to the roof. I can hear a car alarm going off and coming really close. At the top, I can see everyone making their escape from the city and leaving me behind.

"FUCKING ASS!" After almost dying this is how they repay me. Well let's see if I try to save their asses ever again. I heard a bang and then the moans of the Dead coming onto the roof I was just on. _Time to go. _ I continue to jump roofs and have a few narrow escapes. It's not till I reach the outskirts downtown that I climb down from the roof to an open window. I do not smell any Dead so this place must be saf…..WACK. The world goes dark.


	3. Vatos

_Hi everyone, I've had this idea in my head for a while now. Each chapter I will try to make a little longer then the last. If any of you see something wrong with grammar or spelling please let me know. I do spell check, but it sucks most of the time._

_Please review. I like to hear feed make. It makes me happy and want to write more. Currently my family, is gone, so there will be more updating. After the they come back, it will slow down because my aunt, uncle, and cousin do not believe in doing anything that is not productive and causes one to earn money or reputation in society. Also, I am taking a summer class that will also be taking up time while I am not at work. So enjoy the speedy updates and please send me a review! _

_Thank you_

_~~ Wolf's Dark Rose Angel~ or Kye._

Ch. 3

The darkness was pleasant. Nothing to worry about. My sisters are safe, we are back with our family, and the dogs are licking my check…

I bolt upright and glare at the little dogs that were licking my check. Three Chihuahuas stare at me from their small bed. What are Chihuahuas doing in my face? More importantly,…who was the asshole that hit me in the head? How long have I been out?

"So you're finally awake." A Hispanic male in his late 20's is sitting on my left.

"Who are you and where am I?" The pounding in my head got worse in that second and spots started to appear. "Also, who the fuck hit me?"

"I'm Guillermo and this is my house. I am the one that hit you and why are you here?" This man is tense. I can smell it on him. He is afraid. I can understand why too. This world has gone to shit and there is no changing it.

"Don't worry. I came here looking for shelter. I have been roof jumping for many blocks and was finally far enough away from the city to climb down. The window to this place was just open. I did not know anyone was here otherwise I would have knocked." I lock around to find my bag only to see that it was missing. "Where is my stuff?"

Guillermo looked a little guilty. "I don't know if I can trust you so your stuff will stay with me until I know that I can trust you or you leave." Guillermo shifted from foot to foot. A show of how scared and nervous he actually is.

"That is fine, but I want it back before I leave." Guillermo nodded his head in agreement. "Meanwhile, if you need help please let me know. I won't be but a day or two before I leave, but I have medical training."

"We are in much need of medical help. Can you look at a few of my people?"

I nod my head. "One more question." Guillermo nods for me to continue. "Have you seen any of these girls?" I pull out the picture with me and my two sisters. He shakes his head.

"Sorry"

"It's okay…..I just really need to find them. Alright let me see your wounded." For the rest of the day I was patching up his men and the elderly that were here. Recently some men went out and then came back. One had an arrow in his butt and the other was a Korean man with a few bruised ribs. Currently, I am working on the Korean whose name is Glenn. "So what happened to you?"

"Your boys here jumped my group and me. We were trying to get some guns that were left by one of our group yesterday." At his words, I pause in my work. "Hey are you alright?"

"…..yeah….is this person a Rick Grimms? An officer of the law?"

"He is! Do you know him?" Glenn looked so happy that it made me said to say this.

"I do. I am the one that you guys left behind yesterday." All the color drained from his face. "Yeah. I'm the one that shot that man's hand….." The conversation ended after that and the air became tense. Once I was finished, I stood up and began to clean up around me.

I began to leave when Glenn grabbed my arm. "Please understand! Rick had no choice. There were too many Walkers and we had to leave or all die! Rick planned to come get you. You and Merle!" Glenn had let go of my arm during his little speech.

I continued on to the next person. Out of my peripheral, I saw some of Guillermo's men drag Glenn away. It doesn't matter that he left or that Rick planned to come back. Him leaving was probably for the best. I don't have to worry about him or anyone other than my sisters and myself. I don't have to hide my true self. The beast that sleeps inside me and comes forth when called.

Humans don't understand the burden of being different. They think that is world is a curse and full of darkness, but to the others, it is freedom. We no longer have to hide in the dark. We can come into the light and be what we have always been and will always be. We are free from the burdens of society and rejection. Humans will most likely die, but we will survive and we will live. _I can be my true self. _

A commotion causes my attention to be diverted to the coming back inside. Glenn is with them and appears to be duct-taped, tied, and about to shit his pants. The boys bring him over to me. "You stay here and help chicka with her work." Glenn just nods. The rope is easily dealt with; the duct-tape is a little trickier. Glenn is soon untied and a big red line across his mouth.

"Alright, I'm going to put you to work. We start here" I begin to show him the ropes of medical care. Just the basics that can be done in a rush. Guillermo comes up and asks if I know anything about cars. When I say yes, he leads the both of us to some cars that I repair to the best of my ability with the limited parts I had.

I am in the middle of showing Glenn how to fix a hose with only gum and tape when he turns to me. "You know. I was telling the truth when I said that Rick was coming back to get you. You are amazing too. I saw how you drew off all those Walkers. How did you make out?"

I just laughed. "With a lot of running. And please no offense when I say this, but I don't believe him, Raven, or you. My kind do not mix with you and I don't mean race." I pause in my work and glance over at Glenn. "Rick leaving was for the best. All of you would have died if you waited for me." He doesn't say anything. A moment later Guillermo comes towards us.

"You need to head back. The Asian's group is here."

Both Glenn and I head back inside. All these people, these elderly people that I know no one cares for, are going to die if nothing is done. One of the elderly, a black man with asthma problems, begins hacking and coughing. Glenn and I rush over.

I kneel before the man. "Hello. I'm going to help you. Now can you breathe deeply?" Shake of his head. "Okay…..Abuela" A little old lady who is Felipe's grandmother. "Ve a Felipe y decirle señor Gilbert está teniendo un ataque. Él tiene la medicina del señor Gilbert. Gracias y por favor, date prisa." (Go get Felipe and tell him Mister Gilbert is having an attack. He has Mister Gilbert's medicine. Thank you and hurry please.) Abuela hurries off to find Felipe. Glenn stayed off to the side, while I breathed slowly with Mr. Gilbert. Not too long later Felipe comes running in along with Rick and two guys that I don't know. Rick and his group quickly run over to Glenn.

Me. I walk over to Guillermo. "I would like my things now. It is time that I leave." He nods and grabs my bags and weapons. "Thank you."

"No thank you. There is much that you have helped with. Even though it has only been a day, we appreciate all you have done."

I nod and grab his arm. "Listen and listen carefully. Go northwest. Go to Washington State if you can. I know that there is a refugee there. My family runs it. If you tell them my name….my full name they will let you and everyone in without questions." I hand him a piece of paper. _Dea Venatu Custos. _


End file.
